Imaging systems configured to capture a wide field of view of a scene may be useful in many applications, including but not limited to audiovisual communications in conference room settings. For example, images from multiple cameras may be stitched together to form a combined image capturing multiple meeting participants seated around a conference table. The combined image then may be sent to another party participating in the meeting remotely so that the other party may view the meeting participants during the meeting.